El Regalo
by yusha
Summary: A Nara Shikamaru nunca le había gustado regalar flores, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él frente a la floristería Yamanaka, buscando el regalo perfecto para esa mujer problemática de la que estaba enamorado...


**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)_

**El Regalo**

A Nara Shikamaru nunca le había gustado regalar flores.

Hacerlo, le parecía un desperdicio porque, por mucho que uno las cuidara, se sabía a conciencia que no sobrevivirían más allá de una semana. Esa era la ley de la naturaleza, esa era la ley de la vida…

Y sin embargo, ese día, ahí estaba él, de pie frente a la floristería Yamanaka, observando tranquilo y en silencio desde los grandes y majestuosos arreglos florales, hasta los más sencillos y discretos ramitos, buscando la fuerza y el valor para poder entrar al lugar y comprar algo que ya sabía de antemano se iba a morir…

O al menos, eso hacía hasta que la puerta de cristal de la floristería se abrió dándole paso a su ex compañera de equipo que con su larga melena rubia platinada y sus intensos y brillantes ojos azules, lo miraba fijamente mientras hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no fruncir demasiado el ceño.

-¿Vas a entrar a comprar algo, sí o no? – preguntó Ino, cansada y un tanto fastidiada de ver a su mejor amigo parado, ahí afuera sin decidirse a entrar o no.

Llevaba toda la mañana viéndolo desde el mostrador, tratando de descifrar el misterio que lo había llevado a detenerse ahí a mirar la mercancía, descubriéndolo indeciso sobre lo que debía hacer o no… y para alguien con tan poca paciencia como la Yamanaka, había sido imposible mantenerse por más tiempo a la espera de que hiciera su elección.

Y notando de inmediato el gesto de fastidio, acompañado del movimiento desesperante que la rubia hacía con el pie, el joven pelinegro, todavía con sus manos en el interior de los bolsillos, tan sólo suspiró.

-Mendokusai... lo siento, esta vez no – dijo y se dio la vuelta para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí, sin importarle los gritos y amenazas de su amiga, que aunque no quería, al final lo ahuyentó…

Y de cualquier manera, aún cuando Ino se hubiera quedado dentro de su tienda, él sabía que al final, iba a acabar alejándose sin comprar nada.

Era parte de su naturaleza, Shikamaru lo sabía y al mismo tiempo lo aceptaba. Siempre le había sido más fácil huir, escapar, no enfrentarse a los problemas que implicaban cualquier cosa relacionada con los demás, y en este caso específico, el problema que era elegir el arreglo florar que por unos instantes había considerado regalar… porque aún en contra de su naturaleza de no regalar, por primera vez en su vida, había pensado regalarle algo a esa mujer problemática de la que se había enamorado…

-Darle un regalo sería un buen detalle - le había dicho Chouji unas horas atrás, cuando le había contado del ascenso de Temari, que la tarde anterior había llegado como cada cierto tiempo para preparar todo lo necesario para los exámenes chuunin.

Y Shikamaru, como buen pretendiente, quería quedar bien. Así que, siguiendo nuevamente los consejos de su mejor amigo, había acudido a la floristería Yamanaka en busca de lo que esperaba, iba a ser el regalo perfecto para conquistar a esa ojiverde problemática… o al menos lo hubiera sido, si desde un principio, el manipulador de sombras se hubiera auto convencido de que un arreglo floral era lo más perfecto y adecuado para regalarle a la hermosa princesa de Suna…

A quien por cierto, le pareció vislumbrar de pronto no muy lejos, saliendo de uno de los campos de entrenamiento y discutiendo airadamente con Kankuro, que aún cuando se notaba a simple vista que había sido apabullado por su hermana, seguía llevándole la contraria… y sintiéndose muy curioso, Shikamaru se les acercó avanzando sigilosamente, para escucharlos mejor.

-¡Sólo son árboles Temari, aquí en Konoha abundan por si no lo has notado!, seguramente y hasta los consideran una plaga – debatió el marionetista, queriendo defender un punto, casi sin notar que sus comentarios sólo hacían enfadar más y más a su hermana, que conteniéndose para no darle una paliza más, le respondió de inmediato.

-¡Son seres vivos Kankuro! El hecho de que aquí haya muchísimos, no te da derecho a que quieras destrozarlos…

-¡Yo no quiero destrozarlos a propósito! Simplemente, creo que si están en un campo de entrenamiento, es porque no les importa que unos cuantos sean destruidos…

-Baka… Konoha no es como Suna, allá nosotros podemos destrozar todo cuanto queramos porque todo lo que existe es roca y arena, no hay nada vivo ahí… deberías aprender a respetar un poco más la naturaleza, ¡en esos árboles pueden habitar aves y ardillas…!

Y antes de que Shikamaru pudiera seguir escuchando aquel sermón ecologista, el par de hermanos entraron al Domo del Hokage, dejando al pelinegro un tanto sorprendido sobre aquel aspecto hasta entonces desconocido de la mujer a la que amaba, y que al mismo tiempo, le daba la idea perfecta sobre lo que debería regalarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y esto? – se preguntó repentinamente Sabaku no Temari, sorprendida al ver de repente aparecer una pequeña maceta sobre su escritorio.

-Es un regalo de mi parte – le respondió.

Y obligadamente, la kunoichi de Suna levantó la vista de los papeles que en ese momento leía, para encontrarse con la única persona de la que jamás se esperaría recibir ni siquiera una menta de regalo.

Nara Shikamaru.

-¿Te sientes bien, vago?- no pudo evitar preguntar ella, arrugando ligeramente una de sus finas y perfectas cejas, escrutando minuciosamente el rostro del estratega, que con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, le regresaba una serena mirada

-Me enteré de tu promoción como Jounin de élite, felicidades – le dijo muy tranquilo y satisfecho de haber conseguido ese regalo que estaba seguro, sería único y especial para ella, que tras tres segundos en los que no supo que decir, miró alternadamente al muchacho y después a la planta.

-No te hubieras molestado- agradeció ella, dudando si debería o no recibir tan poco común regalo… y Shikamaru, tomando aquello por buena señal, se sintió aliviado y hasta un poco entusiasmado.

-Es una _d__ionaea_, la trajo Shino de una misión que tuvo hace poco – comenzó a decirle él, notando de pronto como ella miraba fijamente su nueva planta, asegurando entonces que de verdad le había gustado…

-¿Ah si?- preguntó ella, ligeramente recelosa, pensando meticulosamente la mejor forma de decirle que, aunque agradecía el regalo, francamente no podría cuidarlo… pero el estratega, a quien alguien llamó desde el pasillo, interpreto aquella ambigua respuesta como un signo de interés, lo que le daba la perfecta ocasión para invitarla más tarde a salir… así que, sin demora lo aprovechó.

-Sí, prometo venir más tarde a contarte los detalles, ¿te parece?, tengo que marcharme – le propuso él, al escuchar el insistente llamado desde el exterior, y entonces, clavando fijamente sus verdes ojos sobre él, Temari volvió a abrir la boca para detenerlo… pero ya era tarde.

Shikamaru se había marchado de su oficina, y ella tan sólo escuchó su voz en la lejanía, diciéndole a los inoportunos que, además de problemáticos, eran muy molestos…

Y ella, al quedarse sola, en lo único que podía pensar era en que algo raro le pasaba al vago, a quien desde que conocía, jamás la había felicitado por nada… ¡Y ahora hasta le había llevado un regalo!

-Y vaya regalo - pensó volviendo a clavar entonces su verde mirada sobre aquella extraña, exótica y fea planta…

Porque había que aceptar que de verdad era una planta bastante fea, con un tallo largo que terminaba con un par de hojas planas de centro rojizo y en cuyos bordes parecía tener dientes…

Y justo cuando la ojiverde se disponía a tocar aquella planta con un dedo, un pequeño insecto se detuvo en medio del enrojecido centro, provocando de inmediato que las hojitas se cerraran de forma abrupta atrapando al mosquito en su interior, y de paso sorprendiendo y casi horrorizando a Temari, que impactada ante la sorpresa, menos lo podía creer.

¡¿En serio Shikamaru le había regalado una planta carnívora?

Y prácticamente con un tic en el ojo, Sabaku no Temari observó atentamente a la inocente plantita que jamás se imaginó le regalarían…

* * *

_¡Y taráaan! ¿Qué onda, qué les pareció este pequeño pero algo cómico one shot? A mi me gustó mucho como quedó, jujujujuju xP porque la verdad, ¿a quién no le han regalado lo inesperado o por lo menos algo no deseado? A mi me ha pasado un par de veces, y siempre lo veo con humor, por eso se me ocurrió escribir esto, y dado que a Temari le gusta observar la naturaleza, me pareció una buena idea tomarla ligeramente por sorpresa con un regalo tan inusual jajaja xD _

_Pero bueno, si les gustó o no, pues dejenme reviews, y de antemano les agradezco mucho por leer._

_¡Nos leemos en otro fict! nOn_


End file.
